You're mine
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Lucy Ashley goes into the Royal City to gather information about the other guilds in Edolas. What will happen to her while she is in the Royal City? ENJOY! Edo Minerva! Warning: Bondage and Language!
1. The Search

Lucy Ashely was walking alone. She was heading to the Royal City to pick up new information.

She would have been at the Fairy Tail guild but that wasn't going to happen in a good way since the bitch Levy was there. Those two always go into a fight and she did try to talk to Juvia and Can about anything new about the guilds that were also on the run. Annoying was an understatement because Gray would flirt with Juvia any chance he got and Cana was flirted with other members of the guild. As for Mira she was coddling her little brother. How pathetic, Elfman may be big and buff but he was worse than a mere child. He was a fucking crybaby!

Lucy went on walking but then she spotted something in the distance. From a frown a smile formed on her face when she saw that it was Fireball coming her way.

The car stopped and Lucy climbed right in.

As she was in the car she looked at Natsu who was driving it.

"Anything on the other guilds?"

"Not a single good thing. It turns out that Knightwalker has been hunting other guilds down besides ours."

"What was the last guild?"

"The last guild that was destroyed was Mermaid Heel. Only one member got away but no one knows where she is."

Lucy frowned as she gave a nod.

"Natsu, take me to the Royal City. I just might be able to get more info on what going on with all the other guilds. If I'm lucky I might be able to pin point the next guild that might be on Knightwalker's hit list."

Natsu nodded.

"Hopefully you can find out quickly. It would suck if she was in the city."

"If I'm lucky, in the castle. She's not one for large crowds unless it was a war."

"For now she is the Wizard Hunter. I think our guild is the safest right now since we're so far from the city, while the other guilds are close."

"Yeah."

They soon arrived to the Royal City and Lucy got out of the car.

"See ya later."

"Good luck."

With that Lucy left into the Royal City.

 **AN: Hello! I hope that this was a good introduction and I will update soon! Sorry for the short chapter but all future chapters will be much longer than this, I promise!**


	2. The chase

Lucy went on walking through the streets of the Royal City but to her surprise there weren't that many soldiers from the Royal Army. Lucy wondered why but she counted her lucky stars as she went to the magic store and got what she needed.

"Hey Gramps, is there any news on what has been going on with all the other guilds?"

"In what way?"

"Other guilds have been attacked but I heard that for certain guilds members were taken but they were never heard from again."

"From what I know, Knightwalker attacked the last guild, Mermaid Heel. As for the only survivor I have no knowledge as to what Knightwalker did to her. This isn't the first time that Knightwalker has taken someone as a prisoner but no one knows what she does with them afterwards.

"I see."

When she was done there she went on walking through the streets but then to her shock she heard something in the distance.

"What a bore, I was really hoping to have some sort of entertainment today."

That voice belongs to Erza Knightwalker.

Lucy quickly ran the other way to get away from where Erza's voice was coming from.

Now she understood why there weren't soldiers all over the city, it was because Knightwalker was on duty for the day. Whenever a captain was on duty for the day in the city soldiers weren't needed. However, when it came to the captains Erza was the most brutal.

Lucy went on running but she turned a corner and catch her breath.

When it came to Knightwalker the best thing to do was to keep moving because the Fairy Hunter was known to find all of those who try to run from her.

Lucy waited but it didn't seem like Erza was near the area like she thought she was.

'I know I wasn't dreaming, that red head is here somewhere, but where?'

Lucy peeked her head around the corner but no sign of Knightwalker anywhere so then she sighed of relief then came out of her hiding spot.

"Glad I lost her, that would have sucked big time if she-"

"Found you."

Lucy tensed up and looked down to see a shadow forming as if something was coming down. She looked behind her only to be tackled to the ground by Erza who had straddled her and Erza had grabbed her throat firmly.

As Lucy struggled to break free from her, Erza had a wicked smile on her face as she kept her firm grip on Lucy.

"Thanks for running to a spot where no one could hear you scream. I was bored today and my thanks to you for coming to the Royal City. We're going to have lots of fun together, Lucy Ashely."

"Fuck….you…"

Erza smirked.

"Where? How hard and what position? You have no right to refuse the Great Fairy Hunter."

Lucy's eyes closed from the lack of air then she passed out then Erza got off her.

"Prey has been captured."

Erza grabbed Lucy and began to drag her to an unknown place as she walked.

"That blonde hair of yours is going to be in my hands soon. Your hair is what I want to pull on when I do as I please to you."

She went on walking.

 **AN: Alright there is the second chapter! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	3. New Plan

When Lucy came to she found herself in a dark room that was being lit by a lot of candles. Lucy tried to move but then she felt that she couldn't. She did her best to look behind her only to see that her hands were tied behind her back the top of her arms were tied as well, letting her breasts being pushed out by the ropes.

To make things worse, her clothes were gone.

"What the hell is this? Where am I?"

Lucy then remembered what happened.

She was in town and was chased by the Fairy Hunter and was captured.

"Show yourself Knightwalker!"

Just then Lucy heard a chuckle.

"Such a fiery attitude Ashely, that always gets me in a good mood."

Lucy looked up to see to see a smirking Knightwalker coming her way.

Erza wasn't wearing her normal armor but seeing that she was smiling was not a good sign for anyone.

"What are you planning?"

Erza pulled a rope and it caused Lucy to be yanked off the ground to her knees. The rope was tied like a harness to her body so any movement was impossible.

Erza smirked at her.

"I just merely wanted to play with you. Out of all the firies in your guild you're the only one that gives me a reason to be serious. However I want to know just how long would you last?"

"Last for what?"

Erza's smirked became a dangerous one.

"Entertaining me. Killing and arresting wizards can get boring so this will be a new way of me having a stress relief."

Lucy raised a brow.

"Me as your plaything?"

Erza nodded.

"Yes, you'll be tied in that position while I do as I please with you."

"Like Hell, I will!"

SMACK!

A red spot was forming on Lucy's cheek then Erza frowned.

"During this session I am your Master and you address me as the Great Knightwalker. If you don't, you will be punished."

"Fuck you and your damn stress, Knightwalker!"

SMACK!

This time it was her rear that was hit.

"That's the Great Knightwalker to you, fairy."

 **AN: Alright! There is the third chapter! Sorry it took so long, it's rather hard to be creative with this genre and these two characters. Thank you for reading and I will update!**


End file.
